What's That?
by Neko-Houkou
Summary: Sequel to "With Who?", takes place the day after. Dojima and Nanako have a nice little father-daughter chat. Later, Dojima and Yu have a nice chat as well. Of course, "nice" is a very subjective term. T for awkward conversation, implied threats of violence, and awkward conversation. Yes, it needed to be said twice. Some YuxYosuke


I apologize for the fact that this one is shorter than the others in this series of one-shots. It's just that I actually felt so awkward writing this that I actually had to stop several times X'D

I also sincerely apologize for the character quality in this one. I feel as though my accuracy has gone down with each story, and I am actually quite unfamiliar with Nanako and Dojima. But once an idea gets a good grip in my brain I feel obliged to write it, and I had already somewhat planned this story before I even wrote "With Who?" I did my best with their personalities, but if there are inconsistencies please let me know!

I do not own Persona 4. If I did, I could use the profits to buy a Vita and a PS3 and my own Xbox and another Super Nintendo and a fully-functional copy of Earthbound :3

**Edit:** I apologize to **Flowerchild777**, whom I didn't credit as the beta! And thank you, Lord Sass-a-fras, for once again pointing out that I am indeed a human being who makes mistakes.

* * *

"Dad, I have a question." Ryotaro looked around the side of his paper to see Nanako staring up at him with big brown eyes. She was standing on the opposite side of the kitchen able, where Yu usually sat whenever the two males talked.

"Is it important, Nanako?" he asked, wondering what the sudden request was all about. She nodded her head fiercely, a determined look in her eyes. "Alright, why don't you sit down?" he suggested.

His daughter smiled brightly, pleased that she was allowed to ask her question. "Okay," she chirped, climbing onto the seat. She waited until her father had folded his paper and set it down before stating, "It's about Big Bro."

That caught Dojima's full attention very quickly. The boy had just left an hour ago without saying anything. Dojima usually respected his privacy after Yu had proved he had everyone's wellbeing in mind, but perhaps today that trust had been a mistake. "Is something wrong with him, Nanako?" he asked, wanting the girl to quickly say whatever it was she needed to say. Had something happened with the TV world again? It wouldn't be surprising if Yu hadn't told Ryotaro but Nanako had noticed something. Kids tended to be more observant than adults, Dojima had to admit, even when the adults were trained detectives.

"No! At least, I don't think so," she admitted. "Actually, it's about Yosuke too."

Despite being reassured that his nephew was not in any immediate danger at least, he had to wonder what he and the Hanamura boy were up to that was causing Nanako to worry. "Could you explain more, Nanako?" he prompted.

The little girl nodded solemnly before explaining. "A few days ago, Yosuke came to visit with Big Bro." Dojima nodded, remembering that the boys had been acting a little unusual that day. Nanako, pleased that she had her father's attention, continued, "I left to go to the party, but I forgot my hat. I remembered and came back home to get it, and I heard noises coming from Big Bro's room."

"Noises?" her father parroted, slightly confused, but also wanted Nanako to continue.

"That's right. At first, it was thumping noises. And then I heard moaning, like they were hurt." As she said this, her expression turned very worried, as though she was remembering how she felt at the time. Dojima was worried too. What the heck was going on? "I went upstairs because I thought they needed help."

Before she could continue, her father interrupted. "Nanako, that was very brave and thoughtful of you, but you shouldn't have done it. What if it was dangerous, and you got hurt?" He didn't think he could handle seeing Nanako in the hospital again. At least, not until she was a new mother.

"I'm sorry," Nanako apologized.

Seeing his daughter's crestfallen expression, Royotaro relented. "It's alright, Nanako, just keep that in mind for the future. What happened when you went to check on Big Bro and Yosuke?"

"I almost opened the door, but then I heard Yosuke say 'it feels good.' So I decided not to go inside, because I thought I was interrupting. I wanted to ask Big Bro, but he's busy. What were they doing, Dad?"

Dojima was glad he hadn't been eating or drinking, because he very well might have choked as he realized what his daughter was talking about. As it stood, he could only think, _Yu, you are in _very_ big trouble when you get home_!

* * *

Yu sneezed, startling Yosuke.

"Dude, are you alright?" the brunette asked.

Narukami nodded. "Yeah. I guess it was just dust."

Yosuke eyed his sort-of-boyfriend suspiciously. "Whatever. But if you're getting sick you better not give it to me."

* * *

Nanako noticed Dojima's murderous expression and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sweetie," Dojima replied quickly, doing his best to look calm. "I'm just trying to think of how I should explain this to you." How did one go about explaining intercourse to an eight-year-old girl, let alone same-sex intercourse? He doubted he could get away with lying to the little girl. She was too smart for Dojima's own good, sometimes. "Yu and Yosuke were, um…" he trailed off, completely unsure of what to say.

"Are they in trouble?" Nanako asked. She looked very distraught all of a sudden.

"No, of course not!" Dojima tried to soothe the child. "What happened was a… a good thing… for them, at least." The last bit was muttered, though his daughter caught every word.

Dojima took a deep breath. He needed to be calm so that, not only would Nanako calm down, but he would be better able to explain things without going into too much detail. "You see, Nanako, sometimes people fall in love, and when they do…"

Nanako cut her father of mid-sentence. "Are Big Bro and Yosuke going to have a baby?"

"_What?_" Dojima yelped. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Big Bro told me!" Nanako claimed proudly. "He said that when two people fall in love, they sometimes have a baby. But I thought he said that that only happens with a man and a woman, since the woman carries the baby in her tummy for nine months?" she added with a touch of confusion.

"That's right, only a man and a woman can have a baby," Dojima confirmed with a nervous chuckle. The image of Yu crossed his mind accompanied by the term _Dead Man Walking_.

* * *

Just as Yu was about to kiss Yosuke, he had to turn away and sneeze again.

"Dude, that's it, I'm out of here. You are clearly sick. Go home and get some sleep," the burnette ordered as he extricated himself from the silver-haired teen's embrace.

"But Yosuke," he half whined.

Yosuke just looked over his shoulder as he walked away. "'But' nothing. You are not getting a goodbye kiss!"

Disappointed, Yu simply sighed. He supposed that if Yosuke was going to be so stubborn he would have to head home early after all.

* * *

"But Yosuke is a boy. Did Big Bro fall in love with Yosuke even though they can't have a baby?"

At this point, her father figured it was best to just answer the question as straightforward as he possibly could, since it seemed Yu had already explained some of the more delicate mechanics, and the young girl was bound to notice discrepancies. "Yes sweetie."

"Oh," she looked down.

"Nanako, what's wrong?" her father asked, wondering at the sudden change of mood.

The little girl looked up with sad eyes. "That's so sad."

Dojima was a bit taken aback. He hadn't actually thought about it like that. Yu was still in major trouble, but Dojima would at least be sympathetic while administering whatever punishment he decided upon.

Then Nanako spoke again, pushing Dojima back in the direction of undiluted anger. "But that's okay. If Big Bro and Yosuke get married, then I can have a baby and be a mom, because I love Big Bro, too!" she said with a bright smile. "Thank you for answering my question, Dad. I feel much better. I'm going to make dinner now, okay?" Without waiting for an answer, the little girl hopped out of her chair and started rummaging through the refrigerator. Her father meanwhile, stayed put as he tried to recover from his shock.

Just as he was thinking of a way to tell Nanako that, no, it was absolutely _not_ going to happen like that, and that he'd been joking last time when he said Nanako could marry Yu, he heard the front door open. "Welcome home, Big Bro!" Nanako greeted as Yu stepped into the room.

"Hello," Yu responded. Then he noticed that Dojima had turned around in his chair, and was giving him a look so menacing that would have put Izanami to shame. "Sir?"

"There's no need to look so nervous, Yu. Why don't you sit down and we'll have a nice little heart to heart chat after dinner? It's been a while since you and I talked."

Maxed social link or not, Yu knew he was in deep shit. Now if only he could figure out why.


End file.
